Todo ha terminado, ¿Ó no?
by Theron Leander PM
Summary: Sigo tocando, las notas poco a poco aumentan de velocidad, a pesar del alcohol en mi sangre aún puedo sostener las notas con una facilidad incomprensible. Tanta es la carga de emociones que contengo que poco a poco lágrimas comienzan a derramarse silenciosamente por mis mejillas. Recuerdos, malditos recuerdos. (Songfic / One Shot)


**Todo ha terminado ¿Ó no? **

**(One -Shot)**

_**Theron Leander PM**_

_**Disclaimer: Sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. **_

_**Canción que inspiró este Shot: Bed of Roses - Bon Jovi**_

* * *

- _Esto se ha terminado. _–

Estas fueron tus últimas palabras antes de cerrarme la puerta del departamento, levante la mirada y me encontré con esa puerta blanca que crucé tantas veces, todas y cada una de ellas fueron momentos felices. Ahora me encuentro con que se ha transformado en un bloque de hielo, incapaz de ser atravesada ni por el más dulce recuerdo que sostengo.

Tal vez fue todo un error mío o quizás nuestra relación simplemente se enfrió, ahora entiendo esos momentos en los que estuve a punto de rendirme pero tú; con una sola mirada, una sonrisa, y esas palabras de aliento… me permitiste volver a creer en mí mismo cuando nadie más lo hacía y no defraudarte porque estaba seguro que estarías orgullosa de mí.

Pero, ¿Acaso no fue suficiente demostrarte lo mucho que te amaba? Porque las palabras no son suficientes, son las acciones las que demuestran, coloquialmente conocido como "Hechos, no palabras."

Camino entre las calles, vagamente reconociendo aquellos mosaicos de colores, muchas veces jugamos entre ellos, nos correteábamos como si de críos se tratase. ¿Cómo es que no valoramos esos pequeños momentos? Momentos que se esfuman como la rapidez en la que un globo explota, como la formación de una gota de agua. Esos fragmentos de tiempo, aquellos que tiempo después añoramos, son esos los que debemos tener presentes en cada momento del día.

Ahora me encuentro sin rumbo alguno; encuentro un pequeño bar el cual presiento nunca tiene demasiada gente, con solo ver como el hombre que se encuentra detrás de la barra limpiando unas copas impregnadas de mugre. Aparenta poco más de cincuenta años, sus canas lo delatan; pero no sostengo la mirada y la desvío. Me acerco y le pido un trago, ni siquiera recuerdo cual fue el que me ofreció simplemente asiento y me dejo caer en una de las sillas.

Trago tras trago me dejo caer en una bruma alcohólica, apenas recuerdo como me llamo pero lo que tengo muy claro es tu recuerdo en mi mente. No puedo dejarte ir así nada más. Luché por ti, por lo nuestro, contra todo pronóstico logre que me dieras una oportunidad, y tu simplemente te alejaste, poco a poco; sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Esas llamadas que no contestabas, aquellas salidas que declinabas por estar muy ocupada. Pocas veces te tomabas la molestia de mandarme siquiera un mensaje, antes no sucedía nada de eso. Eras la persona más maravillosa que pude haber conocido, pero te transformaste. Mostraste otra faceta tuya de la cual yo no tenía ni el más remoto conocimiento.

Te conocí como aquella mujer llena de ternura, no te negaba un carácter fuerte, pero sabias el momento en el cual era apropiado. Mentiría si dijera que me enamoraste desde el primer momento que te conocí, pero si sentí cierta atracción hacia ti, aquel día que te conocí en la facultad. Poco a poco te fui desnudando, quizás no físicamente porque me considero aunque sea un poco, un caballero. Te desnude el alma, hice que confiaras en mi. Me costó, pero con un poco de esfuerzo lograste aceptar salir a tomar algo conmigo.

Esa noche… una de las más maravillosas que he tenido. Te ofrecí llevarte a un bar cerca de tu casa, aceptaste un poco renuente. Tal vez era porque yo era poco más que un conocido, pero tampoco un amigo. Simplemente un compañero de la facultad, te ofrecí una copa y charlamos durante un par de horas. El tiempo se me hizo muy corto pero era momento de llevarte a tu casa.

Apague el automóvil, y salí rápidamente para abrirte la puerta. Murmuraste un pequeño "Gracias" y te dirigiste escaleras arriba pero antes de abrir la puerta te diste la vuelta, yo esperaba con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, incapaz de acompañarte más allá de las escaleras, bajaste y me diste un tierno beso en la mejilla. Susurraste un "Gracias por la velada" y volviste a subir, cerraste la puerta detrás de ti, dejándome con una falta de aire inmenso.

Tras unas salidas más, me decidí que era el momento de pedirte que fueras mi novia, yo no tenía demasiada experiencia porque me había dedicado de lleno a los estudios, solía salir poco, hasta que te conocí.

Tus ojos fueron los que me hipnotizaron, aquellos orbes color azul con toques verdosos, eran todo un enigma. Tenías una mirada dura, pero detrás se escondía la gran mujer que yo creía conocer, me enamoró tu manera de ser, no dudabas en decir las palabras sinceras a pesar de que lastimaras a las personas. Directa, pero a la vez sencilla; no te obstinabas de todos aquellos reconocimientos que tenías, ni todos esos pretendientes que tenías detrás tuyo. Solo tuviste ojos para mí, o eso creí yo.

* * *

Reanudo mi camino, ahora alcoholizado. Llego a la parada de autobús más cercano, saco las pocas monedas que me quedan, se las doy al chofer y me siento. El bus va desierto, miro mi reloj que marca las cuatro de la mañana. Me doy cuenta que estoy cerca de mi parada así que le pido que se detenga, bajo. El frío me pega de frente, al llevar solamente una camisa de lino, no ayuda para mantener el calor corporal. Gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer, me refugio en un callejón. Es el único atajo a mi casa, saco las llaves y tras un par de intentos fallidos logro entrar. Me encuentro con que está vacío y lleno de polvo, no me queda duda que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que me pasó por la mente limpiar. En el rincón vislumbro mi vieja guitarra, depositada con cariño en la esquina más lejana, a su lado mi piano.

Siempre ha sido mi pasión la música, la deje porque no me alcanzaba el tiempo con la facultad, pero son estos momentos de melancolía son los que necesito para volver a disfrutar de la música, no de la manera deseada pero es más barato que pagar una terapia.

Río por lo bajo mientras deposito un vaso en la mesa contigua y destapo una botella de vodka, el líquido transparente escurre y algunas gotas caen en la mesa. Un simple trago es suficiente para quemarme un poco la garganta, pero no tanto como el Whiskey. Dejo el vaso y pongo las manos sobre el piano, el dulce olor de la madera se impregna en mis fosas nasales, mis manos levantan la tapa llena de polvo. Siento las teclas frías bajo las yemas de mis dedos y las presiono formando una nota y en consecuencia, un sonido. No es un sonido alegre, es más melancólico. Carga con toda la mezcla de sentimientos que tengo en este momento, me siento herido pero al mismo tiempo tengo la vaga esperanza de que pueda arreglar las cosas contigo.

**Sitting here wasted and wounded****  
****at this old piano**

Sigo tocando, las notas poco a poco aumentan de velocidad, a pesar del alcohol en mi sangre aún puedo sostener las notas con una facilidad incomprensible. Tanta es la carga de emociones que contengo que poco a poco lágrimas comienzan a derramarse silenciosamente por mis mejillas.

Recuerdos, malditos recuerdos. Todos se aglomeran en mi mente, es como una película que se reproduce una y otra vez. Cada momento que se ha quedado grabado en mi memoria, aquellos momentos que compartimos y ahora ya no están.

**Trying hard to capture****  
****the moment this morning I don't know****  
**

Otro y otro trago hasta que me acabo la botella, me levanto dando tropezones dirigiéndome a mi habitación, mantengo todo a oscuras puesto al reciente dolor de cabeza que he adquirido.

**'Cause a bottle of vodka****  
****is still lodged in my head****  
**

Ahora mi cama se siente vacía, estoy tana acostumbrado a tu presencia que noto la frialdad de mi cama. Cada una de las noches que pasé a tu lado se sentían tan bien y ahora no veo tu silueta acurrucada cerca de mi pecho. Las llamas de tu chimenea siempre alumbraban nuestro anochecer, y cada mañana veía tu semblante relajado tan cerca del mío. Aquellos labios los cuales yo consideraba la droga más hermosa del mundo ahora son un espejismo.

Mi mente me juega una mala pasada a mitad de mi sueño, o de mi recuperación alcohólica debería decir; me imagino un escenario en el que tu vuelves a ser la mujer de la cual yo me enamoré, pero a mitad de mi sueño despierto y me doy cuenta de que no estás aquí. ¿Existe alguna cura para esto? Desearía regresar el tiempo y ver tu rubio cabello cerca de mí, el característico olor embriagante de tu perfume, y tu sedosa voz que es arma suficiente para debilitarme y hacerme caer a tus pies.

**And some blond gave me nightmares****  
****I think that she's still in my bed****  
**

* * *

La mañana no tiene la mejor pinta, despierto con la mente divagando, y con un dolor de cabeza de campeonato. Saco el celular, se ha quedado sin pila. No tiene importancia, no hay nadie que me hable... excepto tú. Pero me quisiste fuera de tu vida, y desearía poder respetar tu decisión pero no puedo. El orgullo me dice que debería dejar las cosas como están, pero todo en exceso es malo aunque existe una delgada línea entre orgullo y dignidad. He perdido ambas... Sé que es muy temprano para seguir bebiendo, pero no encuentro otra manera de desaparecer esta sensación dentro de mí.

Pongo a cargar mi celular mientras me doy una ducha de agua fría para despejar mi mente. El agua corre y yo me estremezco. Cada segundo que pasa me parece una eternidad. Salgo y me preparo algo de desayunar aunque no tenga hambre. Veo que mi celular está cargado y veo una foto nuestra como mi fondo de pantalla. Busco entre mis contactos y aunque dudoso, selecciono marcar. La línea suena y suena, parece que no contestarás. Insistentemente te sigo marcando hasta que respondes.

- _¿Benson, que quieres?_ - escucho tu voz decir mi apellido con tono despectivo.

- _Días a ti, ¿Podemos hablar?_ - digo en tono suplicante.

- _Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ¿No te quedo claro?_ -

- _Samantha, escúchame. No sé qué te ha pasado últimamente. No sé qué fue lo que nos pasó, si ya no me quieres solo dímelo porque yo no me daré por vencido hasta escuchar esas palabras de tu boca. Solo dilas y yo me marcho_. - si es que existe un Dios allá arriba, le ruego que Sam entienda.

Solo se escucha silencio desde el otro lado de la línea. Aprieto el teléfono como si la vida se me fuera en ello, para después ser recibido por el sonido de la línea cortada.

No tuvo el valor para decírmelo, pero ¿ahora qué? Reflexiono unos segundos con la puerta entreabierta, quiero ir a buscarla pero posiblemente me ignore. No pierdo nada, y quizás aclare un poco mi panorama que parece haber sido cubierto con una espesa neblina de dudas. En mi mente se forman varios escenarios, desde el más positivo en el cual podremos arreglar nuestras diferencias, hasta el más oscuro en el cual simplemente te das media vuelta y te vas para no volver más.

**With an ironclad fist I wake up and****  
****French kiss the morning****  
****While some marching band keeps****  
****its own beat in my head****  
**

* * *

Estoy parado fuera de tu casa, vuelvo a ver esa puerta que se ha convertido en un gélido recuerdo. Reúno el valor necesario para tocar, y finalmente me abres. Primero pareces dispuesta a cerrar la puerta en mi cara pero dudas por un segundo. En tu rostro no denoto ninguna expresión excepto que tus ojos tienen un brillo diferente, como una especie de pantano turbulento. Me indicas que pase aunque te noto insegura, como si esperaras algo. Me quedo parado en el recibidor esperando una señal tuya, con la mirada me indicas que me siente.

-_¿Qué quieres hablar? _- en tu voz noto una decisión que no había visto nunca.

- _¿Qué sucedió entre nosotros Samantha? _-

Te quedas pensativa viendo hacia el firmamento, recuerdos se aglomeran en mi mente pero no estoy dispuesto a interrumpir este silencio que se ha presentado entre nosotros. Giras la pulsera de coral que te regalé en nuestro primer aniversario y abres la boca y la vuelves a cerrar.

- _Fred..._ - hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así - _reconozco que entre nosotros hubo amor, pero esa es la palabra "hubo". Ahora no sé que ha pasado entre nosotros, ambos hemos estado absortos en nuestros pensamientos y actividades. Ya no pasábamos tiempo juntos y siento que esa fue una de las causas. No negaré que tuve parte de la culpa, pero finalmente fue culpa de ambos._- algunas lágrimas se derramaban de tus ojos, pero las alejaste con la mano. Odiabas que te vieran llorar.

- _Sam..._ - dudé - _yo di todo por ti. Nunca me rendí en tenerte, pero ahora no se qué pensar. Solo estoy afirmando lo que siento por ti. Nunca he dejado de amarte, y nunca lo haré. Tal vez nuestra relación necesita un giro o un tiempo, no lo sé. Pero solo de algo estoy seguro. _- me levanté y me acerqué a ti.

**While we're talking****  
****About all of the things that I long to believe****  
****About love and the truth and****  
****what you mean to me**

En tu mirada se podían notar mil emociones distintas, cada una de ellas peleando entre sí. Me miraste, me acuclillé ante ti y mi mano rozó tu mentón, levanté tu cara intentaste voltearte pero lo impedí.

-_Mírame_ - te ordene.

Clavo mi mirada en tus ojos, intento que te dieras cuenta de todo lo que yo siento por ti. Estoy seguro que tú sientes lo mismo por mí, pero quiero asegurarme. Rozo tus labios solamente con una caricia, quiero descargar toda la pasión que llevo en mi pecho, pero me conformo con un casto beso.

**And the truth is baby you're all that I need**

No correspondes a mi beso y me alejas, siento que estas confundida. Pero no estoy dispuesto a obligarte a nada, ante todo eres una dama. Quisiera que me amaras como lo hiciste alguna vez, pero me doy cuenta de que sigo en tu corazón. No de la manera que yo quisiera pero si de una manera cercana.

-_Fred,_ _te quiero. No de la manera que desearías. Pero te considero un gran amigo, y como tal te aprecio. ¿Sí? _- me preguntas dudosa. - _Lo nuestro se ha terminado, pero me quedo con todos los buenos recuerdos que tenemos juntos, no me arrepiento de nada. Gracias por todo Fred. _

_- Quisiera que me amaras como lo hiciste alguna vez, pero me doy cuenta de que sigo en tu corazón. No de la manera que yo quisiera pero si de una manera cercana._ - asiento con la mirada y me doy media vuelta. Siento tus pasos detrás de mí, abro la puerta con brusquedad.

Soy un cobarde, solo quiero correr y desaparecer de aquí. Irme muy lejos y no volver, poner tierra de por medio ahora que mi corazón se ha roto. Empiezo a correr sin darme cuenta de nada, solo irme lejos. Noto tus pasos detrás de mí.

**Well I'm so far away****  
****That each step that I take is on my way home**

* * *

Ya no escucho tus pasos, fueron remplazados por el sonido indescriptible de un golpe. No quiero saber nada, pero me congelo instantáneamente. Me doy media vuelta y veo un coche. Su parabrisas está manchado de sangre, tu sangre. El conductor parece anonadado, no es más que un adolescente. Tu estas tirada en el frío pavimento, mientras tanto el adolescente saca su celular pidiendo una ambulancia con tono urgente. Me acerco corriendo y me arrodillo frente a ti. El tiempo se detiene y solo veo las gotas carmesí cubrir mi mano. No me quiero alejar de ti. Poco a poco veo la ambulancia llegar, un paramédico me indica que me retire pero no puedo. Mis piernas parecen de plomo, me ayuda a levantarme y me pide que me aleje.

Del otro lado de la acera veo al adolescente, se ve muerto de miedo. No para de llorar y de rogar que todo esté bien. Nada lo está, me acerco a donde está y lo agarro de la camisa.

- _Idiota, ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer_? - le doy un cabezazo.

Ahora él es el que está sangrando. Cae al piso como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase. Me detengo.. A pesar de las circunstancias sé que no fue su culpa. Le ayudo a levantarse, ahora unos policías se lo llevan para interrogarlo. Yo noto que la ambulancia está a punto de partir y me cuelo entre la puerta, el paramédico no me hace preguntas solo afirma que ya nos podemos marchar. El camino en la ambulancia es corto, pero no suelto tu mano, finalmente llegamos y te bajan rápidamente. Una enfermera detiene mi paso y me indica que vaya a la sala de espera, intento discutir pero me escoltan un par de guardias.

Tomo asiento y miro mi reloj, poco a poco el tiempo avanza y yo no tengo noticias tuyas. A pesar de la adrenalina, el cansancio y la resaca que traía me vencen. Tengo un sueño extraño, te veo rodeada de pétalos de rosas, idénticos a los que te di cuanto te pedí que me dieras una oportunidad, después cambia la imagen y veo solamente una oscuridad envolvente. Me despierto sobresaltado, veo a una enfermera acercarse con un rostro sombrío...

Simplemente esto no puede estar pasando, solo la escucho decir "Lo siento, hicimos todo lo que pudimos." Las rodillas se me hacen débiles y caigo. Golpeo el piso con mi puño, esto solo puede ser una pesadilla. Pido verte una última vez, me arrastro intentando sostenerme de la pared, abro la puerta imaginando que estarás ahí con una sonrisa en tu rostro. Pero no, lo único que veo es tu semblante como si estuvieras dormida, pero al momento de acercar mi mano temblorosa, me doy cuenta que estas igual de fría que el metal que sostiene tu cama. La sábana blanca es el único indicio de que ya no hay sangre derramada, tienes una marca en la cabeza, producto del letal golpe. Y ahora me has dejado aquí solo, y la noche me envuelve.

Derramo todas esas lágrimas contenidas, suelto un alarido y el dolor envuelve mi alma. Me piden que es momento de retirarme, no me quiero alejar pero tampoco quiero seguir viendo esto. Salgo y comienzo a vagar por los pasillos del hospital, el olor a medicina me marea y ver a tantos doctores no me reconforta. Salgo por una de las puertas laterales, el policía no me pregunta nada. Sigo caminando bajo las estrellas y camino sin rumbo, poco a poco me doy cuenta que me estoy dirigiendo a tu casa. No quiero seguir pero necesito respuestas, respuestas que me ayuden a sobrellevar esto. Entro y el familiar olor tuyo me envuelve, siento que estas cerca de mí, sin que yo te pueda ver. Llego a tu cuarto y veo una foto nuestra, la tomo y la aviento contra la pared, se escucha el ruido del cristal rompiéndose, y yo solamente lo piso. Quiero borrar cualquier rastro, cualquier cosa que me haga darme cuenta de que todo es realidad y no solo una jugarreta mal planeada del destino. Me quedo dormido en tu cama, impregnada de tu olor.

**I want to lay you on a bed of roses****  
****For tonite I sleep on a bed of nails****  
**

* * *

Diez años han pasado desde entonces, desde aquel fatídico día en el que te perdí. Tu recuerdo sigue latente y muy cerca de mi corazón. Pero después de haber tenido mi tiempo de depresión, una luz llego a mi vida. Aún recuerdo el día en el que te enterramos, fue el peor día de mi vida, incluso peor que el día que te perdí. Porque ahora lograba asimilar que realmente te había perdido y no sabía qué hacer con mi vida. Desde entonces perdí interés en todo, logré graduarme y en mi discurso te nombre como una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Ahora estoy frente a tu tumba, hoy se cumplen diez años desde tu fallecimiento. Me arrodillo frente a tu tumba, escarbo un poco profundo cerca de ella. Saco una pequeña caja de madera de mi bolsillo, la abro. Es el anillo que te compré cuando estuve seguro de que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, ahora es solo un sueño imposible. Cierro la caja, le doy un beso y la guardo. La cubro con la tierra y en ese momento se acerca una pequeña niña.

-_Papi ¿Nos vamos?_ - es mi pequeña hija de 4 años. Sammy, le puse tu nombre en recuerdo de tu memoria.

Le doy una pequeña palmada y le digo que se adelante con su madre, la cual me mira muy comprensiva desde una distancia en la cual me daba mi espacio. Ella entiende el amor que te tuve, ella ayudó a sanar mis heridas, pero también sabe lo importante que eres en mi vida, aún ahora. Doy una última mirada a tu tumba y me levanto, me acerco a mi ahora familia. Mi esposa me da un tierno beso en la frente y me pasa a mi hija para que la cargue.

- _¿Quién es ella?_ - me dice mirando una foto que tengo en la mano. Sonrío, mi esposa asiente en señal de aprobación. Bajo a mi hija y la acerco.

- _Ella es una vieja amiga que extraño mucho, le prometí venir a verla de vez en cuando._ -

- _¿Ahora es un ángel?_ - me sorprende la madurez de mi hija a pesar de ser tan pequeña.

- _Si mi amor, ahora es un ángel, un ángel que guía mi vida._ - Ella solo asiente y con su mirada me da a entender que quiere irse. Mi esposa la toma de la mano, rodeo el cuerpo de mi esposa y doy una última mirada a la tumba.

-_Nos vemos el próximo año_. - susurró - _Te extraño Sam._ - El nombre solo lo alcanza a escuchar mi esposa, mi niña entenderá en algunos años porque le puse ese nombre. Camino en dirección del horizonte y desaparecemos para dirigirnos a nuestra actual vida, en la cual tu recuerdo me acompaña a cada momento.

**I'll just close my eyes and whisper,****  
****baby blind love is true****  
**

* * *

Críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, jitomatazos tambien.

Pañuelos para secar lágrimas al final del pasillo 7.

Por cierto, se busca musa. Mi musa se perdió en estas vacaciones.

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
